Dr. Van Lucker
Dr. Van Lucker is the secondary antagonist of the Soul of the Machine storyline. He is the head scientist of the CODOL Institute, responsible for the creation of the cyborgs and their takeover of the world. He makes an appearance in Cyborg Reliance during the final cutscene and is heard in the hidden radio logs. He is referenced in quotes only by the characters in S.O.D. 2036, appears during the final cutscene of Reign of Fire and is heard and seen throughout the major Easter eggs for Guilin Peaks and M.A.R.S.. Biography Soul of the Machine Not much is known about Dr. Van Lucker's past. Not even his first name or age is known to anyone else. It is known that he was born sometime during Medieval Europe and was the brother of Cortex and the son to a mysterious woman thought to be The Angel. From his early childhood he has always wanted to explore deep into time, space, alternate realities, machinery, and history. During his teen years, Van Lucker and Cortex would often go on adventures. One such adventure involved finding a mysterious and powerful stone known as the Soul Stone. He would use the Soul Stone to perform evil acts such as resurrecting the dead, taking over villages and small kingdoms, and to hatch the last known dragon egg in existence. He would attempt to declare a full scale war against the then Kingdom of Scotland. Cortex finds out about this an attempts to end his brother's reign of terror during a battle. Cortex takes the Soul Stone away from Van Lucker and uses it to cast out the dragon. During the battle, their mother was killed and Van Lucker would place the blame on Cortex, spending an extremely long lifetime hellbent for revenge. After spending thousands of years in various lands with various different identities, he would become the head scientist of the CODOL Institute after poisoning the original head scientist that has so far been left nameless. He would, alongside Dr. Wilhelm create a top secret Research station on Mars and capture the Martian species by converting them into cyborgs. Sometime after he took over, the cyborgs began to revolt against their human masters. All of them except for Van Lucker himself, who once ordered the cyborgs to attack a group of protesters. He is also responsible for the creation of the Power Core, the main object in the Soul of the Machine saga. It is an extremely powerful object, similar to the Summoning Key from the canon Treyarch saga of zombie maps. It is used by him to take full control of the cyborgs and to power the Death Ray on M.A.R.S.. After the Soul Stone went missing following his battle with Cortex, it somehow ended up in Egypt. He made plans to combine the Power Core with the Soul Stone to resurrect The Angel, whom he believed to be his mother. He brought the tomb that she was buried in to the Research Station on Mars in order to use her powers to power up the Death Ray and destroy the planet Earth. When he finally did this, he and the Mercs were transported to an unknown battle arena, where he was evaporated to death by The Angel and her dark energy. Appearance He appears as an elderly aged man with grayish-silver hair, clean shaven face, and a pair of small rectangular glasses. He wears a white lab coat with a dark blue dress shirt, dark brown pants and black shoes. Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Dr. Van Lucker appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as an Leader/Support Character. He has five Abilities, two Unique Traits and a Leader Trait. None of his abilities has him physically attacking enemies. He also synergies well with The Angel, Scientific Observations Laboratory and Zombies allies. He is categorized into the following: Antagonists, Leader, Support, Soul of the Machine, Scientific Observations Laboratory. *'Excellent Composure' (Special) During Dr. Van's turn: Dispel all Debuffs on target ally if any ally has Debuffs. Apply Heal Over Time twice on all allies for 2 turns. Out of turn: Inflict Damage Over Time on target enemy for 2 turns and remove 5% Turn Meter. This Ability can't be Evaded or its effects cannot be Resisted. *'Medical Research' (Special) Dispel all negative status effects from all allies. Each ally recovers 5% of their Max Health for each effect Dispelled this way. In addition, if any ally already has full Health, they gain Bonus Protection (100%) for 3 turns. *'Fire At Will' (Special) Call all Scientific Observations Laboratory allies to assist, each dealing 50% less damage. If the target enemy is defeated by these assists, allies that assisted have their cooldowns reset by 2. *'Mass Manufacture' (Special) At the start of battle, Dr. Van Lucker gains 10% Turn Meter and access to the following Tech in the form of Abilities. When Dr. Van Lucker uses a piece of Tech, his target ally gains its effects until defeated or the end of battle. The cooldown of each piece of Tech is set to max and can't be reduced if all allies have Tech or if it is active on an ally. Tech can't Copied, Dispelled, or prevented, and an ally can only have one piece of Tech at a time. Advanced Medkit: Recover 5% Health and Protection at the start of every Character's turn, and 5% Bonus Protection if this Character is a Scientific Observations Laboratory ally. Juggernog: Grants Defense Up whenever this unit is damaged from an attack and Dispel own Debuffs; Tank Characters Taunt while they have Protection. Stopping Power: Gain 10% Turn Meter at the start of each enemy's turn; attacks ignore enemy's Defense and Protection, and enemies defeated by this unit can't be Resurrected. Trivia * He is inspired by a few other villainous characters from other maps and storylines such as Edward Richtofen, Wallace Mann, and Tom McPhillian. * He, along with Cortex, is possibly the oldest character in the Soul of the Machine arc. Though his age has yet to be officially known. *In Call of Duty: Nexus Arena, his second Unique Trait "Lucia Shaw" is named after his mother, a host of The Angel. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine